


The Late Shift

by NatashaRedFox



Series: Stolyarsmut [2]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRedFox/pseuds/NatashaRedFox
Summary: A late meeting followed by a personal meeting. Locker room banter. An unfortunate mix up.
Relationships: Boris Stolyarchuk/Original Character(s)
Series: Stolyarsmut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Late Shift

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the characters here are based on the HBO portrayals. No disrespect is meant to the real people, their memories, or their families.

The administration building was a hive of activity, and Anya was in the middle of it. She didn't usually work this late, but a meeting between plant management and some officials from Moscow was taking place. She had high security clearance so she was there to take notes, collate the necessary information, and have the reports ready for the morning. It was rather Kate for a meeting, but they had been to Novovoronezh and Kursk first. Tomorrow they would continue on to Ignalina and Leningrad. Bryukhanov just wanted to go home to his family. Dyatlov was eager to get home to his wife to be. Fomin was flapping around like an agitated duck. She was perfectly happy though. Tomorrow was the weekend, and by the time this meeting had finished Boris would have started his shift, and she planned to find a way to see him. 

She smiled at the memory of the bike ride and the evening that followed. The evening, the night, and most of the next day, if truth be told. Unfortunately, these pleasant recollections were disturbed by Fomin trying to act the big man. He had been trying to smarm up to the officials ever since they arrived, and now that the meeting was about to start, he gave it one last go, this time using her as an excuse. "This is a highly important meeting, that we are honoured to be part of, and I don't believe the more junior staff should be here" he was saying. "She is not junior staff and you know it" replied Bryukhanov. "Her security clearance is almost as high as ours, and she has essential tasks to perform." Fomin wasn't giving up just yet though. She was almost impressed, he was usually terrified of her. "I just believe that a meeting of such significance should be limited to the inner circle" he wheedled. "Oh shut up Fomin, and let the woman do her job" snapped one of the officials. Fomin sat, deflated. She decided to have a little fun. She spoke in a polite, respectful voice that Fomin could not tell whether it was sincere or taking the piss. "Comrade Fomin brings up an important issue of security. If there are any doubts about my trustworthiness and discretion, I will take my leave. I would not want to be a threat to the integrity of the Soviet Union. Comrade Fomin is perfectly able to take over my duties here." Fomin scowled. He did not want to do that. The head official reassured her that there was no issue, and the meeting began.

Later that night, when the night shift arrived, the locker room was also a hive of activity. Boris was being mercilessly but good naturedly teased for missing a night of work. "Did Bryukhanov's guard dog chase you away?" someone jeered. "Couldn't stand the heat of the dragon's den?" another one called. He laughed off their teasing, smiling to himself as he thought of the reality. He knew she was in late tonight, perhaps he could find a way to see her. "We wondered if we would ever see you again" laughed Toptunov. "A whole night off to recover" joked Yuvchenko. "We guessed you wouldn't be able to handle her. Perevozchenko smirked, remembering her bike being outside his building all night. "Oh I think he handled her just fine" he said with a cheeky smile. "Or perhaps there were no parking spaces in her part of the city!" The men erupted into cheers and jeers at this, some unbelieving, all surprised, most of them encouraging. 

They all stopped nervously when they noticed that Dyatlov had entered the room and had been observing. Dyatlov merely smirked. "You're a braver man than many, Stolyarchuk" he said. There were a few nervous laughs from the men, but Boris laughed out loud. They continued to change into their work uniforms, the conversation more muted, the subject changed. "We weren't expecting you in tonight, comrade Dyatlov" someone said. Dyatlov gave them a glare. "Don't worry, I'm not going to be breathing down your necks all night, I have better things to do than hang around with you reprobates" he replied. There were a couple of raised eyebrows from those who were out of sight of that glare. There were rumours that he was going to marry. "I just need some printouts from the reactors" he continued, "then I'll be off." He looked around with his trademark stare. "Providing that it looks like my reactors are in capable hands." He left and the men made their way to work, gently ribbing Boris, who just smiled a satisfied smile.

Later still, once the meeting had ended, Anya was in Bryukhanov's outer office, where her desk was situated. She could hear Bryukhanov and Fomin bickering in the main office, but she was not paying them any attention. She had her work do do, and she believed in doing it well. And after that, she would think of a way to see Boris. At that moment Bryukhanov came out of his office, Fomin on his heels. They both looked tired. "How is it going? Do you need anything?" Bryukhanov asked. She shook her head. "I just need the printouts from the reactors, that Dyatlov is collecting as we speak" she replied. "I'm perfectly fine here, why don't you go home and get some sleep?" "You don't have to tell me twice" he said with a laugh, gave a quick wave goodbye, and then left the room. Fomin started to say something. "Go" she repeated, in a more forceful manner. He closed his mouth and left. As they retreated down he corridor, she could hear Fomin muttering. "Shut up Fomin, she knows what she's doing" she heard Bryukhanov snap. "Let's go home, for fuck's sake. Do you need a lift back to the city or not?" She laughed, and carried on with her work.

Down in the reactor buildings, it was a normal night. Nothing unusual was happening, except for Dyatlov being there and collecting the necessary printouts needed for the report. Three down, one to go. It was pretty quiet as he entered reactor 4 control room. The high spirits of the locker room had settled into a professional calm. He nodded approvingly. "Akimov, have you prepared those printouts for me?" he asked. "Yes, comrade Dyatlov" replied Akimov, handing them over. "Excellent" he said. "Comrade Neschadymenko will have no reason to shout at me." This produced a chuckle from the operators. He was about to leave the room when he paused and smirked. "Stolyarchuk, it's nearly your lunch break, isn't it? You take them up to her. I'm going for a smoke." He handed the papers over and left the room, concealing the cheeky smile on his face when he heard the teasing begin again.

Anya had finished most of the report, she was just waiting for Dyatlov to bring the papers from the reactors. A knock on he door made her look up, and catch her breath. Boris was there in his reactor uniform. It was the first time she had seen him wearing it, and he looked so damn sexy! She smiled a slow smile. "Well my night is suddenly looking better" she said with a grin. "Come on in." He entered, and sat down opposite her at her desk. "Dyatlov sent me up with these" he said, smiling, as he handed them over. "And who am I to refuse the orders of a senior engineer?" he smirked. She took the papers. "You look hotter than the core itself in that uniform! Do you think he'd notice you missing for a while?" she asked cheekily. "Ah, well that's the thing, it just happens to be my break time" he replied, with a raised eyebrow. "What a coincidence" she grinned. "I have just decided it is my break time too." He laughed, and she leaned over to kiss him. After a moment he broke away. "It's a bit public here" he said. "Dyatlov is still on the premises." "Fair point" she replied. "There's a cleaning cupboard a couple of corridors away, around the corner from the bathrooms." He grinned. "I need to use them quickly" he told her. "No worries," she said. I need to lock this paperwork away first anyway. Meet me there in 10 minutes." He nodded in agreement, gave her a quick kiss, and left the room. She locked the papers away and made her way to the cupboard.

She left the lights off in the cupboard but had the door open a tiny bit so she could see if he accidentally passed it. It turned out to be he right decision, as he did just that. She quickly opened the door and grabbed his arm, dragged him in and closed the door. His body language was surprisingly resistant, she had obviously taken him by surprise. "Don't worry, I don't bite" she whispered. "Much!" One of her hands grabbed his jacket and pulled him close, her other hand cupped his face, and she kissed him. He pulled away almost immediately. "Ah sorry, did I knock your glasses off?" she asked. "Glasses? What fucking glasses?" came a voice in the darkness. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing? You're not my fiancee, you're too tall." She backed away, realisation dawning on her. She reached for the light switch. "Comrade Dyatlov" she said with a disappointed sigh. "I don't suppose you've seen Boris Stolyarchuk out there anywhere, have you?" He shook his head, mortified. "No." She watched him with growing amusement. He was embarrassed, didn't know where to look or what to say. She almost swore he was starting to blush. "What will she say if she finds out?" he muttered to himself. She assumed he was talking about his fiancée. "I don't know her well bus she seems like the rational type who will understand it was an innocent mistake" she reassured him. "It wasn't even your mistake!" She handed him a tissue and went back to her tough professional manner. "Now, wipe that lipstick off your face, and go about your job as if it never happened. She smoothed her hair and left the cupboard to find Boris.

She found him in the next corridor, looking apologetic. "I was on my way, but saw Dyatlov turn down that corridor. I didn't really want to bump into him" he explained. "Yes, I've just had a run-in with him myself" she said with a wry smile. "Let's go up to the roof. It's a clear night." As they went up, she told him what happened. He listened with shock and amusement, and a twinge of disappointment that their little meeting had been derailed. He vowed to himself that he would be in that cupboard with her at some point soon. He couldn't help laughing at the idea of Dyatlov's shocked and embarrassed face though!

As they came out onto the roof, she turned to him. "It's a cold night, Boris. You must keep me warm." He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his forehead on hers. "I have an idea for that" she murmured, in a low voice. "As a warming exercise, why don't I demonstrate what I would have done if it wasn't Dyatlov in that cupboard." "You have my full attention" he mumbled, as she started to kiss his neck. One arm snaking around his back, the fingers of her other hand running through his hair. He moaned with pleasure as her kisses moved up to his ear. He held her tighter, one hand moving to stroke her cheek and gently turning her face to his. He hissed her softly on the lips, gently at first, but the kiss turning more urgent. Her hand crept under his lab coat to his warm skin beneath. A leg wrapped around his, to pull him closer. He wanted nothing more than to throw caution to he wind and let her take him right there on he roof, but he reluctantly broke the embrace. He held her tightly and whispered into her ear. "If we don't stop now we may get in trouble for public indecency!" She chuckled lightly. "There's nobody here but us!" He sighed, and gently kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled and stroked his face. "Come on, let's get inside, into the warm." she said. She could tell he was unsure. She was more adventurous than him, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Hand in hand, they went back into the building.

His lunch break was nearly over. He had just enough time to quickly eat something and get back to the control room. "Are you going to be here when I finished my shift?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, I don't have much more to do. Probably about 30 minutes work, then I'll be finished." He grinned cheekily. "Promise me you're not going to offer Dyatlov a ride home!" She laughed out loud. "You're the only one who'll be getting rides from me!" she replied, saucily. "Come over after work and I'll prove it to you!" It was his turn to laugh. "If I had a way to get in, I could give you a wake-up call" he joked. She raised an eyebrow, rummaged in her pocket, and three something to him. "Spare key" she said. "What are the chances of you doing it in that uniform?" He laughed again, wondering if it would be actually possible to sneak a uniform out of here. "What will you be wearing?" he asked with a grin. "Power suit? Leathers?" She looked him straight in he eyes, and with a suggestive smile, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I'll be in bed, I won't be wearing anything at all!" With that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to her office. He stood in the corridor for a moment, then smiled and went into the cafeteria. He was greeted by a shout from a co-worker. "It took you long enough to find the cafeteria, did you get lost?" the voice said. "Or were you making sure you handled everything right?"


End file.
